Tachibana Kippei
Basic Information Name: Tachibana Kippei Age: 24 DOB: August 15th 1989 Height: 184cm / 6"0' Weight: 84kg Eye Colour: Black Hair Colour: Blonde Job: Owner of a low-cost Deli Relationship Status: Single Favourite Music: Michael Jackson Favourite Movies: Anything to do with History Favourite Books: Historical Novels, Mystery books Favourite Colour: Blue Hobbies: Cooking, Tennis, training his dog, learning a new language, chatting with strangers Family: Tachibana An, Tachibana Renge (his eight year old, adopted daughter) Personality Tachibana is a gentle character who cares about his friends and family with a lot of love. He’s the person to go if you ever want a listening ear or someone who cares (or acts like they care). He never holds grudges, so even if your character was mean to him before, he won’t take it too seriously, as long as they show repentance. However, we mustn’t forget that he was one of the most violent players on the tennis court in his time. He will happily beat up and threaten anybody who hurts any of his family and friends. He's usually pretty busy at his deli, making deliveries and chatting with customers and cooking but always willing to be there for anybody and all of his good deeds mean nothing to him, because he's still atoning for what a brat he was as a child. History After junior high and playing there, Tachibana moved to Seigaku’s High School, as Fudoumine didn’t have a Senior High equivalent. He played on Seigaku’s team casually for the first two years, and was always a regular, but he quit the club in his third year to focus on his real passion; cooking. He’d already been told by plenty of people that he had a talent for it and he really wanted to let a lot of people try his cuisine, so he took on a part-time job at a bakery and worked there practically all of the time that he wasn’t in school. He worked so hard that he become manager at the store by the end of his high school years. He’d applied to many universities and got a place at the prestigious Hattori Nutrition College. After working very hard, Tachibana came out of it with a superior cooking degree and a lot of contacts and friends in the cooking world. He could have chosen to travel abroad and work at internationally renowned restaurants afterwards, but Tachibana had always been for helping the people at the bottom, and so, with some start-up capital from the bank and all of the money that he had saved from working at the bakery, Tachibana started a low-cost deli where anyone could eat tasty, healthy food for very, very low costs. He’s the place where most college students and poorer families go to eat and it’s here that Tachibana spends most of his time, cooking and cleaning and generally chatting with customers. Ten Years Later After a run-in with the Yakuza, Tachibana now lives at the top of his deli, which he runs...pretty much 24/7. He doesn't have much of a life outside it and he wouldn't have it any other way, either. He's grateful to have two of his friends, Ibu Shinji and Momoshiro Takeshi to help him out at the store when he gets busy. The yakuza business also stripped him of one of his best friends, his dog Gokutor, which left him sad for a while. Now he has an adopted daughter, called Renge, who came from the Fudomine orphanage, after her mother was put into prison and eventually committed suicide. He also has a new bulldog, given to him by An, called That Dog. Moreteamwork.jpg|Tachibana only rejoined tennis because of the Fudomine team and their tenacity. He owes them a lot for it. Fudoumineteam.jpeg|Fudomine tried their hand at becoming data players. It didn't work. Fooooooodd.jpg|Foodomine. (I couldn't resist!) Drinks cans.jpg|Drinks cans. Brotherlylove.png|Tachibana would do anything for An, even if she annoys the heck out of him Stoic.jpg|He never found it fair that Senri was freakishly tall. Winking.jpg|Tachibana burned most of the stuff from the Shishigaku days days because of his deep shame, but he couldn't bear to burn this. Tachibana children.jpg|He really regrets that haircut. Shopping with an.png|An and he often just go for long walks with Gokutor to calm themselves down. FudoumineGrins.jpg|He has the capability to laugh. He just thinks people forget it when he does his tezuka impression. Siblings.jpg|Tachibana often gets roped into stuff that he finds dubious. Mostly, that's An's fault, but Miyuki's good at curling him around her finger too. Category:Character Category:Fudoumine